


Language 101

by uswnttrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnttrash/pseuds/uswnttrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The timeline on everything is probably off but it is the way it is for the sake of the story. How cute could the two of them be together though?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Language 101

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline on everything is probably off but it is the way it is for the sake of the story. How cute could the two of them be together though?

“Would someone please go tell Ali that she plays on our team..” Pinoe joked as she settled down in between Kling and Morgan. This earned a few laughs from the girls who were sitting around the pool area. Given the fact that it was their first actual day off in awhile, a lot of the team was taking full advantage.

It wasn’t a surprise that Ali was taking some time out to spend with some of the members of the German team. It had been since the World Cup that they had played each other and for Ali, it meant that it had been then since she saw some of her old teammates. Tobin, who had her headphones on and wasn’t exactly involved in the conversation around her, noticed that one of the girls Ali was talking to was number 22. The same girl who Tobin had become a little up close and personal with during their cup game. She was definitely a good player and showed a lot of class on the field so Tobin was glad to see her back this time around on her respective national team.

Tobin relaxed a little and just got lost in her music. She didn’t notice that #22 and Ali had turned there attention to her and she certainly didn’t notice that a few minutes later Ali was coming to sit right next to her. The sudden presence startled her a little and she tugged her headphones down slightly. It was obvious Ali wanted something because she would usually be sitting next to Ashlyn or someone else but to choose to sit down next to her when so many other spaces were open was just too weird.

“What’s up?” Tobin sat up a little more before her attention shifted slightly to her teammates around her who all suddenly seemed to be interested, especially given the smile on Ali’s face.

“She thinks you’re cute…” Ali announced like it was the most obvious thing in the world and when Tobin’s face showed that she clearly had no idea who she was referring to, Ali elaborated. “Tabea.”

Tobin immediately said ‘oh’ in response before her eyes shifted to where the few German players, including Tabea, were. The girl in question glanced over at the same time and offered a shy smile before she went back to focusing on her teammates.

“She still kind of feels bad about the World Cup game. I tried to tell her that she shouldn’t worry about any of it but she doesn’t want you to think that she was targeting you or something.” There was no way Tobin thought that. If Tabea had been targeting her, Tobin highly doubted that she would have turned around and helped her up after every push or hit. They were playing a high stakes game and Tabea just gave it her all and Tobin didn’t take that personally at all. She just couldn’t believe the girl still carried that guilt with her. “Also, she would have spoken to you but she’s afraid her English isn’t great which is a complete lie.” Ali shook her head because she was convinced most of them spoke better English than some Americans she knew. Tobin’s shocked face caused her to laugh though and she just offered her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. “Just thought you should know.”

“Great.” Kelley was the one to break the silence that came over everyone as Ali got up to sit next to Ashlyn. “Now we’ve lost another to the Germans.” This caused everyone to bust out laughing even Ali and Tobin. Tobin was closer to Kelley though so she reached over and pushed her gently. When the laughter died down and everyone seemed to get back into their own conversations, Tobin couldn’t help but steal a few looks over at the blonde German.

A few days had gone by and in those days, there was some early morning training and just one game for both the US and Germany of which were victories for each. Tobin hadn’t run into Tabea and it was something that had honestly upset her a little. Ever since Ali had said all those things to her, it was like that was all Tobin could think about besides the game itself. 

Maybe that’s why Tobin found herself in Ali’s room begging her to teach her just one sentence in German. It seemed like it should have been a somewhat easy task but it was anything but. Still Tobin managed to get it after what seemed like hours and with a knowing smile, Ali just wished her luck. 

Tobin went off to look for the young midfielder and when she was unsuccessful, she decided that maybe it was meant to be. 

It wasn’t until Germany faced the US in the championship game that Tobin saw Tabea again. During pregame warmups, she watched Alex talk to Nadine and Ali to her old teammates so she decided this was the time. She walked over to Tabea and cleared her throat a little as she offered a small wave. 

The ball Tabea was kicking around to herself suddenly stilled at her feet as she was a bit frozen in that moment. Before she could even speak up, Tobin beat her to it. “Ich…” One word in and she already knew she was going to mess it up. “Ich finde dich süß…” It came out more like a question and judging by the face Tabea was making followed by the soft laugh, she knew it probably didn’t go the way she had hoped. “I think you’re cute, too….that’s what I meant.” 

Tabea laughed a little more as she nodded slowly. “Your German is pretty terrible.” 

“And your English sounds pretty good to me.” She teased her back, laughing softly as the nerves she didn’t even realize she had seemed to fade away with every laugh. The reality of where they were though seemed to break them from this effect they had on each other. 

Each woman wished the other good luck before they went to their respective benches. As they prepared to go onto the field, Ali couldn’t help but smile over at Tobin. Her game wasn’t effected and neither was Tabea as the two found themselves tangled up throughout the match and there were several moments where one was helping the other up. 

Although the US won, the German players stayed around to congratulate them. Tobin, of course, met with her NWSL teammate Nadine before focusing on Tabea. The blonde was all smiles as she hugged her tightly and in that moment, Tobin knew that there was something special waiting for her in the future with this girl. She didn’t know just yet though that that would all be made so much easier when it’s revealed that Tabea will be playing for Portland the following season.


End file.
